Brandon Nightstark
Lord Brandon Nightstark is son of Torrhen Nightstark and Alys Nightstark he is also brother to Torrhen Nightstark he is also bethroded to Kyra Stark Appearance Brandon is a lean man who stands shy of six feet, his face holding long features and his hair a mess, matched by a short and wild bit of scruff lining his jaw. Personality Brandon will be Lord of Castle Black and will have taken over after his father’s death. This has hardened Brandon to others who did not know him well before the event and left him in a place that his father's feet had once filled. He is commonly known to seek the council of any who might have an idea on a matter, weigh the options carefully and then make a decision but once the decision or thought is in his mind it is hard pressed to change him from his current course. In addition to this, Torrhen has taken the idealistic approach of honor, duty, and just decisions. He believes this to be the right path, even with his Great Grandfather's death, to him, the idealism of his predecessors is a torch that must be carried and passed on, even if others challenge it and stand in that path. History Brandon was born in Castle black twenty three years prior, a child with the telltale grey eyes and dark hair of his predecessors and quickly delivered to a place where the children could rest after it’s delivery. His mother was that of Alys Nightstark, and father Torrhen. The two were proud to have the first of their children healthy and strong. Brandon’s first few years were like any other child’s, spent growing and with no knowledge around them, the world a big one that they could not navigate and Castle Black’s improvements into a legitimate keep long in the past and after a long century that had turned what was once a military keep to guard against northern invaders, into a full fledged castle with town nearby. It was in no way the same as others in the south, its halls still open and cold but warm enough now for children to be raised without fear of death. Such things did not remain dangers anyways with the Nightstark’s main focus in the raising of direwolves bred from the original white furred wolf who survived the founder of the family. Since then it has become a tradition for the Nightstarks to give onto their children upon their sixteenth day a direwolf they personally raised. That was why among Brandon’s first lessons was to raise and train the wolves, those that the Nightstarks kept and cared for. He began when he was eight, alongside his survival focused studies into the blade and bow. With this came the importance of dragon’s glass, of Valyrian Steel, and that even though the Night’s Watch is no more, House Nightstark, Whitelion and Giantsbane remain as guardians should the Others decide to return in whatever form they choose this time. The Night King was dead, but was his threat over, Brandon’s father would tell him. Around his tenth year, Brandon became unable to sleep well, his mind filled with dreams and he constantly sought the use of the milk of the poppy, but with them so far north and the supplies needed for injuries, Brandon became unable to seek such reprieve. Instead he sought peace with the Weirwood tree that had been absorbed into the defenses of Castle Black. What had been once unable to be reached due to the wall, was now more accessible and Castle Black reached far enough to bring into its walls the old Weirwood tree where Brandon would be found often. His body rested on the ground in front of it and he talked to it as if it were someone else, but no one was there and the tree obviously never responded. Others often called him touched in the head but he largely ignored it, finding peace with the tree and choosing to let loose his thoughts on the uncaring and unresponsive tree, knowing that he found in it a face he could speak with and not worry that it might betray his thoughts and concerns. Such things remained a common theme in his life after these days. For years he would study, he would learn, and he would go to the Weirwood tree to talk to no one. It was during his sixteenth year that he would be hardened again and his heart would be shielded against his feelings as his father died in a skirmish. An arrow had pierced the man’s chest while north, ranging like in the old traditions, but returning on the arms of his men. Brandon became obsessed with improving his mind and his heart became cold, even if his marriage was being arranged for him by his mother instead of by himself. He did not know who he was to marry at first caring only to do his father proud. Eventually he would ask, learning the alliance made through marriage would be to the daughter of the Stark Household, the main line they were long divorced from in both home and in blood. He knew the old stories of his family’s founder, but also the truth of the guarded secret, so such a union did not bother him, but he was disappointed in that he never did meet this person. Over the next few years, Brandon would visit his cousins in Eastwatch by the Sea, his family’s old allies at the Nightfort, and the family of his future bride, who always seemed to disappear like a Ghost when he came around. It made him smile and he almost took to the idea of hunting down his future wife like she was a direwolf watching him. Turn his hunter into the hunted, but he never did and this momentary smile and brightening of his heart was never for long as business always claimed his mind. It was during this time that he took on his own direwolf, a jet black creature with eyes that shone like stars. The Creature grew with Brandon and the two became strong companions, seeking support of each other. Something odd formed in Brandon’s mind though, swearing that he could feel what his wolf was thinking or wanting, and such feelings drove Brandon to name his companion Dream. He did not know why but it felt right. Throughout the years, Brandon would seek audiences also with the likes of Lord Manderly and Lord Bolton, as well as Lord Karstark, finding an odd kinship in the other branch house. He would make with them deals, manners of trade that the far north had hidden in such remote regions that could be shipped to the long far off lands of Bravos or the southern kingdoms. He knew he would have to keep them in good faith due to his eventual marriage to Kyra Stark, but for now it was to improve his home’s own growth. In the last few years, Brandon has taken to wielding Longclaw and going on rangings more often, seeking to follow in his father’s footsteps, but also finding his long held dreams more and more vivid. Running through the snow with blood in his mouth. Such feelings were greater than anything he had felt before and he hoped the Weirwood would give him answers but as always it never did. So he continued with his rangings, hoping to find something north of the wall that could help him. And when the King called for a feast, Brandon for once considered it and would come, abandoning the far north and smiling as he traveled south with Dream at his side, and Longclaw strapped to his waist. Maybe now he could find that long elusive Ghost who had become lady paramount of the North in the years he had been unable to hunt her down. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Dislikes Weaknesses Honest:Torrhen has significant issues with so much as hiding any truths from those around him, finding lies to be among the greatest damages to his honor and commonly hiding little to nothing from his vassals and his family. This compulsion is almost automatic, and for him to break it is rare and not commonly done Insomnia : Torrhen has had bouts of Insomnia for two decades at this point, talking of dreams of animals and needing the milk of the poppy when younger to so much as sleep soundly at times. As of recent years, the man has taken to less sleep and avoiding the use of milk of the poppy, leaving him tired often. idealists : Torrhen commonly has his head in the clouds about the more right minds of the kingdoms, expecting the kingdoms to sacrifice pride and their humility in order to keep stability, but also to support and work with each other across the borders of the regions to better facilitate prosperity in the realm. This is especially true with the years just following the Great Winter Sickness. Stubborn : Torrhen can become inflexible if he has convinced himself that he is correct and that what should be done should be in the most honorable way possible. This can leave him in dangerous situations or upsetting his own vassals or other lords should they challenge his beliefs on a topic Category:RP Characters